


Who Needs Sleep?

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Take this either romantic as platonic really, Take this unedited hot garbage right off the presses, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Jack couldn't sleep at night. He took to wandering, instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs editing am I right?

Jack had developed an irritating habit during his past year at Overwatch. The quiet nights in his quarters did nothing to soothe the anxiety breaking down the walls of his mind. In the dead of the night, he was unlikely to encounter anyone but Angela. She said nothing; she understood, instead leaving him to his own devices.

The rhythmic tapping of his boots against the floor echoing in the halls helped him somewhat. It was something to focus on, until he could finally reach outside, where the outer training grounds were. Rain, snow, or hail, it did not stop Jack. Simply being there helped him, too, though sometimes he would use the equipment. Not always

This night in particular, rain poured endlessly. Those were the nights he loved the most. The endless dripping of droplets drowned out his thoughts. The cold water helped cool down his burning soul. He ran his hand through his hair. Yes, this weather would do nicely. He could quietly talk to himself, and not feel like someone was listening in.

There was no way the equipment was safe in this weather. No one was there to stop Jack, either. The punching bags were his favourite, and most likely the safest. Every punch felt like he was knocking down one small bit of anxiety. Jack would keep going, punching until his hands hurt and could take no more. Pain was as good a distraction as any. Then, exhausted, he would fall back into bed. That was, usually, the plan.

As he started punching, he felt that familiar wave of relief washing over him, slowly but surely. Rain was doing a significant job keeping his temperature down. He repeated to himself that it would be over soon. The omnic crisis would end. He would never have to see what he had seen ever again. And then finally, he could go home, back to the farm. Those thoughts kept him the calmest during even the toughest missions.

“Aren’t you supposed to stretch before beating the shit out of those?”

The sudden noise caused Jack to stop, letting the punching bag whack him quite hard in the face. How had he not noticed? Had he been so focused on his own problems? That was dangerous. Picking himself up mentally, he turned to whoever it was that was speaking to him – Gabriel. He looked like he was trying to be mad, but instead looked amused. How many times had a senior officer seen someone like Jack do this, he wondered.

“It’s not practice, you know,” Jack said.  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t be careful.”

Gabriel’s arms were crossed as he spoke sternly. Jack slumped his shoulders and sighed. Dammit, he did have a point. Though, Jack wouldn’t say it.

“You should be in bed.” He turned his attention back to the punching back.  
“So should you. You’re gonna get sick out here, Morrison.”  
“Nope.”  
“That’s insubordination.” Gabriel’s tone grew the tiniest bit sharper. Enough for Jack to notice.  
“Can’t. Can’t sleep,” he elaborated. Jack placed his hand on the top of the bag, leaning against it.

Gabriel grew quiet for a moment, thinking, it seemed. Jack had never been caught before. Actually, he had no idea if he could just access all of this equipment at this time. He never asked. He never needed to know. Jack looked away from Gabriel; he didn’t want to know how much shit he was going to be in.

Gabriel’s arms dropped from their position. “You want to sleep? When I’m through with you, you’ll be begging to go to bed.” He had the hint of a smirk on his face.

_Oh crap._


End file.
